


Heartbroken

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Series: 31 Day Place Challenge [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, M/M, Mild Smut, Purgatory, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: Cas and Dean admit their true feelings in Purgatory, which leads to two heartbroken people.





	

Dean had found his angel, and now it was just a matter of Benny leading them to the portal. They had to fight leviathans, vampires, werewolves and so many other abominations every day in a struggle to stay alive.

 

Sleep was precious. They took turns keeping watch while the other two slept for brief periods. It was catch as catch can.

 

Dean and Castiel slept together, cuddled up and with their arms wrapped around each other every chance they got. It wasn’t lost on Benny that they loved each other, even if the words were never spoken. Benny already knew that Dean loved the angel based on his steadfast refusal to leave without him.

 

Dean woke up one night with Cas kissing him. He was shocked, but still kissed back. 

 

“Dean… I love you. I may never say it, but I do. I can’t believe you searched for me for a year here when you had a way out. I’ll never forget that… even if it ends up that I can’t get through the portal.”

 

Dean grabbed Castiel’s face. “Cas, don’t say that. You can and will get through that damn portal! I won’t leave here without you. I… I love you too.”

 

They kissed tenderly. Benny watched them from a distance. His heart hurt. He loved Dean as well, but could clearly see that Dean’s heart belonged to the angel.

 

As the days passed, Dean and Castiel kissed more… their hands wandered over each other as they did. Benny let them be. He kept watch more and more, not wanting to sleep next to Dean or Castiel at all. It just made him sad and uncomfortable.

 

Then one night, it happened. Their kisses got passionate, their hands got needier. Cas pulled Dean’s tattered jeans down and licked his fingers. He shoved them into Dean’s ass as Dean groaned and urged him on.

 

Cas pulled his pants down too, letting his hard cock out. He opened Dean with his fingers and then spit on his hand. He rubbed the saliva over his cock and mounted Dean. Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’ waist and pleaded with him to put his cock inside.

 

When Cas did, they both moaned quietly. They didn’t want to alert Benny to what they were doing, but of course, Benny was watching. He turned away and walked further away, to give them their privacy.

 

Castiel pushed and pulled his cock in and out of Dean, reveling in how tight Dean was and how hot it was inside him. Dean pleaded with Castiel to go faster, harder…

 

When they both came, it was so incredible to them both. Dean had never had an orgasm so intense, and Castiel had never had an orgasm at all. They fell into each other’s arms as if their lives depended on each other, and after all, their lives did.

 

When they got to the portal, and Dean had Benny’s essence safely in his arm, and he reached for Castiel, but Castiel threw his hand down and said “Dean, go!” When Dean was sucked through the portal alone, he came out on the other side heartbroken.

 

He believed that he had failed to get Castiel out of Purgatory until Cas returned and told him the truth. But then he couldn’t believe Cas would choose to stay there instead of coming back with Dean.

 

It took years for him to get over it.

 


End file.
